


Observation

by OhVena



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Depressive Thoughts, F/M, Fluff and Angst, mention of homicide, parental serial killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhVena/pseuds/OhVena
Summary: Reader decides to observe Seven for an hour and learns quite a bit





	Observation

The clicking of the keyboard keys ricocheted off the walls as Seven rapidly typed away at the codes on his computer screen, the light emitting from his screen reflecting onto his glasses.

Just mere inches away from him sat (Y/N), her knees brought up to her chest as her arms wrapped tightly around her legs to hold her position. Her eyes curiously watched him as he worked. She’d been watching him for more than over an hour now and she had discovered various things.

Seven would immediately stiffen at her presence which had led her to believe that he had to keep his guard up around her. If he had defenses up it meant that he had things to hide from her, feelings specifically.

When he was irritated, his jaw would tighten just a smidge and he’d run his hand through his hair. He had done this on multiple occasions while she had been watching him and three of those occasions were because of her.

He could multitask efficiently; one hand could be used to drink Dr. Pepper while the other continued to break codes.

Burping also happened on multiple occasions, which, she assumed was used as a way to put her off. But she’d just stand up, get a Crush Can, drink it down and burp right back. She swore she saw him smile once.

Her eyes lit up in amusement as he sighed and directed his gaze at her. _Well, that was new_ , she thought.

“Would you cut it out?” he asked in annoyance.

Her lips twitched up as she battled to hold back a grin that would rival that of the Chesire Cat, “Cut what?” she asked in feigned ignorance.

He glowered at her, jaw tightening as he ran a hand through his hair, “Whatever it is you think you can accomplish won’t happen.”

She shrugged her shoulders as a laugh escaped from her lips. “While I’ve been here observing you, I've already learned loads about you. And a few of my suspicions have been confirmed. I think you already know that. That’s why you've built an origami crane from that paper you had lying around. See, when you’re nervous you build things.”

He glanced down to see the paper crane lying next to him, only for his anxiousness to skyrocket. His lips formed a sneer as he glanced back to see a smug look on her face. “You don’t know anything.”

(Y/N) rolled her eyes as she stretched out her legs to ease the numbness that had begun to settle. “Oh, shut it Saeyoung.”

His chest ached at the distaste in her tone, even more so with the use of his real name. Had she finally had enough? Did he accomplish his goal? If he did then why did feel as though the wind had been knocked out of him?

“Stop acting like such an antagonist. I'm tired of your ‘I’m dangerous, stay away’ act. I’ve had enough and truth be told, I’m still wondering why I haven’t walked out that door. A person can only handle so much.”

His eyes cast down as he inspected the little crane. Should he deliver the final blow? The last push to make her realize that there was never something there, to begin with? As he had finally steeled his nerves to do so she had begun to speak.

“My dad…,” a shaky sigh was exhaled, as a wisp of a smile hovered over her lips, her eyes losing focus as the memories washed over her.

“My dad loved me a lot, I knew that…. but what he did to those women…”

Seven froze as he remembered what he had seen while investigating her. Her dad had killed 8 women in their garage. He had dismembered their bodies and buried them in their backyard. He was arrested after his daughter had discovered him with his last victim, victim number nine. That woman had survived because of (Y/N). After confessing to his crimes, her father was put on the death penalty. Seven had decided that she wasn’t a threat to the RFA but what he had found was horrifying, to say the least.

He watched her carefully as her eyes regained focus. Her gaze made contact with his. “What he did was unforgivable but I can’t help to love him back. Does that make me a bad person?”

His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, “No, but why are you telling me this?”

She smiled “Cause this is no news to you, but you decided to let me in any way. Welcomed me with open arms might I add. I won’t judge whatever it is you do. You’re no threat to me, no more than my dad was.”

“Yes but your dad loved you, he’d-”

A sigh escaped her lips as a wry smile overtook her expression, “So do you, you just won’t admit it.”

He clamped up at her words and shut his eyes tight as tears threatened to spill over. He deserved happiness like everyone else, right? Then why did he feel so guilty? So disgusted with himself as his conscience screamed at him to stay away. To push her back, to let her go because happiness wasn’t attainable for someone like him, especially not after what he had discovered about his brother. How could he be here accepting love and support while his brother was out there being manipulated by some cult? When was the last time someone had said ‘I love you’ to Saeran? When was the last time his brother had received any affection?

A broken sob finally escaped as tears streamed down his face in horror; how could he be here being so selfish?

Her eyes gleamed with woe as she moved over to his side, wrapping her arms around his frame. Tears soaked into her sweater as she softly hummed to him a tune that her father used to sing to her.

“I’m pathetic” he breathed out, his glasses fogged up by the close proximity to her warm frame.

Running her fingers through his red hair, she snorted in response. “You’re not. Crying doesn’t make you pathetic, it just shows how much you’ve bottled up your emotions behind your persona. You could stand to clean up your act though.” she chided.

He couldn’t help but laugh as he gripped onto her sweater in assurance. She was real and she cared for him. With someone like her by his side, along with the RFA members, he could do anything.

“I’m sorry,” he responded earnestly.

“You won’t get off the hook that easily but apology accepted. No more hiding and pushing away?” she asked with raised brows.

“No more, I’ll be an open book from now on” he promised with a tiny smile.

“Good, let’s go save your brother and keep the RFA safe,” she said determinedly.


End file.
